Pirates of the Caribbean: Alternate Version
by JediPrincess2415
Summary: My version of Potc Please R
1. Default Chapter

Title: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (Alternate Version)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 

Chapter 1: The necklace and a promise

The H.M.S _Endeavor _ sailed through the tranquil ocen bound for Port 

Royal. A young girl, about eight years old stood watching the waves go up and down. The ocean fascinated her. She was thrilled to be going on this voyage with her father. Her father, the governor of Port Royal had had business in England and Elizabeth had begged her father to let her come along. England had been wonderful with so many amazing sights. She believed that that was the reason she'd been allowed to come along as well as the fact that this was a relatively short trip. Her father also trusted implicitly the young captain of this ship, Captain Norrington. Elizabeth was enjoying the voyage, especially the part where she had commented that she thought it would be interesting if they met some pirates. Elizabeth had been fascinated by them for as long as she could remember. When she innocently commented about that both her father and Norrington reacted with horror. Her father had yelled at her, but Norrington seemed amused at what he took to be a childish fancy. Elizabeth didn't mind being lectured by her father. She had learned a long time ago how to tune him out.

Raised voices brought her back to the present. She looked across the ship to where a bunch of men had gathered. Curiosity overcame her and she walked over to see what had happened. "What is it?", she asked. "Ship wreck, miss.", one of the men answered. Elizabeth stared in shock at the damaged ship which was sinking slowly into the ocean. Beyond it another, more menacing looking vessel was sailing quickly away. "Damn pirates.", a man muttered as he hurriedly readied a lifeboat. _So that was what a pirate ship looked like, _Elizabeth thought to herself. But instead of the excitement she thought she would feel all she felt was horror as she looked at the wreck they left behind them, with the crew and passengers calling for help. Her father walked over to stand behind her. "Now do you see what I was telling you?, he asked, "There is nothing romantic about pirates. They are the scum of the sea, nothing more." "Yes, Father.", Elizabeth said quietly. Her father place a comforting hand on her shoulder for a moment before leaving to greet the rescued passengers and crew from the other ship. The wounded were quickly seen to by the ship's surgeon while those who were not seriously hurt stood around looking forlorn. 

Elizabeth notice a young boy, about ten years old with brown hair and brown eyes, sitting by himself. He was the only person approximately her age aboard the ship. Elizabeth went over to him and introduced herself. The boy gave her a sad smile and introduced himself as Will Turner. She learned from him that his ship had also been bound for Port Royal where his aunt and uncle lived. He had been traveling there with his father. "Where is your father?", Elizabeth asked, gazing around her. "He didn't survive the attack.", Will said, more harshly then he had intended. Elizabeth gazed at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry.", she said softly. "Now my aunt and uncle are they only family I've got.", Will said equally softly. He gazed out at the ocean with tears he refused to shed still in his eyes. He gazed back at Elizabeth. "I know how you feel.", she ventured softly, "My mother died a few years ago." Will said, "I'm sorry. My own mother died in childbirth so I never got to know her. I couldn't imagine before today what it would be like to lose someone close to you." He and Elizabeth sat in silence for a long time. Each feeling comfortable and comforted by each other's presence. 

The voyage back to Port Royal too only three more days, Not enough time in Elizabeth and Will's opinion. Within those three days they had become inseparable. They played and talked about their lives. They were both interested in each other's lifestyles. Elizabeth was a governor's daughter while Will, she learned, was the son of a blacksmith. They occupied to completely different social classes. Yet Elizabeth could see no reason that they should not be friends because of this. Apparently Will came from a long line of blacksmiths and in a few years he himself planned to learn the trade. "I think my father would want me to.", he added. "In a few years my father will have me married off to one of his rich friends and I will learn to be a society lady.", Elizabeth said. "That sounds really boring.", Will said, and they both laughed. 

Finally the day came when the _Endeavor _pulled into Port Royal. Most of the passengers were very happy to finally have reached their destination. The only people who weren't happy were Elizabeth and Will. They exited the ship together and said their goodbyes. Will pulled something out of his pocket. "I want you to have it. It belonged to my mother. It's one of the things I have of hers. I want you to have it." "But, Will…", Elizabeth started to protest. "Please, take it Liz, You're my best friend." Elizabeth reluctantly took the necklace, fastening it around her neck. "I have to go now, but I'll see you again soon. we're best friends forever, right?" "Forever.", agreed Elizabeth with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: 20 years later

Chapter 2: 20 years later

The pirate ship _Jolly Mon_ sailed into Port Royal, if you could call it sailing. The ship sank deeper and deeper into the water as it approached the harbor. Captain Jack Sparrow climbed to the crows nest leaving him in the perfect position to leap onto the dock as the ship sank completely beneath the surface. He looked back briefly then walked on. He didn't really care for that ship anyway. It was just one he had commandeered to get to a place where there were better ships for him to use. There was only one vessel he actually cared about, and well, getting that one back would be complicated. He was about to leave the docks when a man approached him. "That'll be three shillings to dock here.", he was informed. "Dock what mate?", Sparrow asked. The man glanced back towards the water and decided not to press the issue. "What's your name?", he asked, trying to stick to the procedure and feeling that he was fighting a losing battle. "Tell ya what.", Sparrow said handing the man five shillings, "How 'about I give you this and we forget about names?" The man considered momentarily and then smiled. "Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith.", he said with a smile. Sparrow smiled back and kept walking. _Now to get a good look at that new ship of theirs_, he thought to himself, his smile growing.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be better, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3: A proposal, a rescue, and an ...

Chapter 3: A proposal, a rescue, and an escape.

"Elizabeth, dear aren't you excited about the ceremony?", Governor Swann asked his daughter. At twenty-eight Elizabeth had grown to be a lovely young woman with long dark hair. Her father presented her with a new dress he'd ordered specially from London. He wanted her to wear it to the ceremony and Elizabeth knew why. Her father, although he'd never actually said anything, wanted Elizabeth to marry Captain Norrington. Elizabeth wasn't sure what she wanted, but she knew that if he did propose that it would be a good match. She forced herself to smile sweetly and say, "Yes, Father." in answer to his question. Her father stayed for several more minutes and they talked about the ceremony and how pleased he was about Norrington's advancement. Then he left to receive the sword that he had commissioned for Commodore Norrington. The sword was created by Will Turner, the young man the governor and Elizabeth had rescued many years ago. Although he and Elizabeth had remained good friends over all those years, as she grew older Governor Swann had spoken with Will to make sure he "remembered his place." Will at 30 was tall with long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and was strong and handsome. Governor Swann drew the sword, testing its weight and balance. "This is excellent work. Please give my compliments to your master.", he said gazing at the sword approvingly. "Yes, sir.", said Will. He hadn't expected any praise for himself from the governor. His gloomy mood vanished the next instant when a familiar voice called out his name. "Elizabeth!", he exclaimed happily, then saw the look on her father's face. "Miss Swann.", he hastily corrected himself. "What are you doing here?", she asked him. "Just dropping of the Commodore's sword for the ceremony. And now if you'll excuse me Miss Swann, I must return to work.", he said somewhat stiffly before taking his leave. Elizabeth watched him go before turning angrily to her father. "It is time to go.", was all he said. Elizabeth followed him to the carriage still fuming. Why did he always treat Will like that. So what if he was a blacksmith. He was also a friend. Her father was too concerned with social status. The carriage stopped at the docks and as soon as she stepped off she heard a woman's voice calling her name. She turned to where a bunch of young ladies were standing. These friends her father approved of because the were all ladies of good family. They could be tiresome at times, but for the most part they were good friends, and people she could trust and confide in. "Kari!", she called back, smiling. She joined the ladies standing near the boarding area. "Isn't this exciting?", Kari asked in almost the same tone as her father had earlier. Elizabeth opened her mouth to answer but before she could Bianca exclaimed, "Look there's Admiral Trelawny. He proposed to me the other day you know. My parents are so thrilled. I couldn't believe my luck." Bianca held up her left hand to show the beautiful diamond ring she had been given. All of the girls stared at it enviously. Elizabeth gazed at it with feigned interest. In truth the ring stood as a reminder of her own problems. "You are so lucky!", Molly exclaimed, drawing Elizabeth back to the present. "And what about you Liz?", Priscilla asked. "My father wants me to marry Norrington.", she replied casually. All the other girls looked suitably impressed. "Wow that's even better than an Admiral.", Bianca said enviously. "Well he hasn't proposed yet. Although I'm certain he will soon.", she added as the girls faces fell. "Come on, their boarding now!", Kari called walking aboard the ship. Once aboard Elizabeth was called to her father's side. Governor Swann presented the sword and his compliments to Norrington. Norrington accepted the gift graciously and then turned to Elizabeth. "Miss Swann may I ask for a moment of your time after the ceremony. There is something which I would speak with you about." "It would be an honor.", Elizabeth said earning an approving smile from her father. "Well, now that that is taken care of I believe it is time for the ceremony to commence.", Governor Swann said cheerfully.

Jack Sparrow was not having a good day. He'd gone to the docks hoping to sneak aboard the _Interceptor_ only to be thwarted by what must have been the two stupidest guards in Port Royal. He stood aboard the H.M.S _Dauntless_ trying not to show exactly how annoyed he really was. "What do you think you're doing.", one of the guards demanded, jumping aboard the _Dauntless_ and drawing his sword. "Well mate I was thinking about commandeering 'er and sailing off.", Sparrow replied with an amused smile. "Tell the truth!", the guard said. His partner, who'd finally arrived at that point said, 'I think he is telling the truth." "Don't be daft!", the first guard said, "If that was his plan he wouldn't have told us." The guard turned back to Sparrow and stared in shock. Sparrow was nowhere to be seen. 

Sparrow chuckled to himself as he snuck aboard the _Interceptor_ keeping low to avoid the attention of the crowd. Those to guards had made the same mistake people always made. They'd turned their back on him. It was simple really, if you captured someone you were supposed to keep an eye on them. Sparrow was constantly amazed at how many people seemed to not understand this. He watched the ceremony that was taking place on the deck with open derision. As if the Brits really needed another pompous oaf in command. It seemed a shame to waste a good ship like the _Interceptor_ on someone like that. It was a good thing he was planning on taking it. Sparrow quite liked this new ship. True she wasn't the _Black Pearl_ but she would do. 

Elizabeth stood with her friends fanning herself as the ceremony took place. It seemed to take forever. At the end, after all the speeches and toasts Commodore Norrington took her aside. "Miss Swann you are the most charming and beautiful young woman in Port Royal. Would you do me the great honor of being my wife?", he asked, his expression nervous and very serious. Elizabeth had been expecting this, but was still unsure how she should respond. This was what her father wanted, but was it what she wanted? "Commodore,", she said stepping back slightly so she could face him. As she did so her leg caught on a line of rope and she lost her balance. Trying to catch herself in vain, she fell even more off balance and tumbled overboard into the ocean. "Elizabeth!", Norrington cried. All of the officers raced over to see what had happened but before any of them could act a man swung past them on a rope, jumping into the water.

Sparrow acted almost without thinking when he saw the woman fall. He grabbed a rope and leapt into the water rescuing her. He gazed at the woman who lay unconscious on the deck, his gaze lingering on the golden pendant she was wearing. _Interesting_, he thought to himself. The Commodore approached him and said somewhat stiffly. "Thank you for your assistance." He held out his hand to shake Sparrows. However, whatever gratitude the commodore may have been feeling seemed to vanish instantaneously when he glimpsed the pirates brand on Sparrow's arm. "Clap him in irons.", he ordered coldly. "Father, this man saved my life!", Elizabeth exclaimed standing up. She had woken up just in time to here the order. "I know Elizabeth, but one good deed is not enough reason to spare the life of a pirate." "Yes, but it seems to be enough to condemn him.", Sparrow said ironically. "What will happen to him?", she asked. "He will be hung as punishment for his crimes.", Norrington. At this point some of the men had managed to chain Sparrow's arms. He had to act quickly. He pulled away from the guards and grabbed Elizabeth, holding her hostage. "Ok, up until now I really thought today couldn't get any worse.", Elizabeth said growing annoyed. Sparrow ordered the men to give him back his hat and weapons. "Well men you'll always remember today as the day you nearly captured Captain Jack Sparrow.", he said with a smirk, releasing Elizabeth and leaping of the ship onto dry land. The men opened fire just as Sparrow got completely out of range. "Well I'll certainly rest easier knowing I have all these talented men to protect me.", Elizabeth muttered under her breath very sarcastically. 


	4. Chapter 4: Because I hate pirates!

Chapter 4: Because I hate pirates!

Will returned to the blacksmith shop still seething over what happened earlier. He loved Elizabeth but as long as her father was around it wasn't exactly as if he could say so. He was also furious with the pirate that had threatened Elizabeth. Who did that guy think he was? Kicking open the door he glared at Mr. Brown who had fallen into a drunken sleep once again. Disgusted he muttered under his breath, "Drunk bastard." How could anyone sleep in this place. Especially since something had apparently spooked the donkey yet again. 

Will spent about ten minutes trying to calm the donkey down with a mixture of pleas and curses. He sighed out loud with frustration. There had to be an easier way to do things. He wandered deeper into the shop and noticed one of the hammers was laying on a workbench instead of with the others. Will wondered how it had gotten there considering it was highly unlikely that Mr. Brown had stopped being drunk long enough to do some actual work for a change. Also there was a hat resting on another bench nearby. Curious Will took a few steps towards it only to stop when he felt the blade of a sword at his throat. He glared at its owner. "You're the one they're looking for. The pirate!", he said angrily. The man stared at Will for a moment, seemingly confused. "Ye look kinda familiar. Have I threatened ye before?", Jack asked. "I try to avoid spending time with pirates.", Will said coldly. "Well, don't want to change that now, do you.", said Jack heading towards the exit. Will grabed one of the ten zillion swords that are hanging suspended from the ceiling. Jack tuned back to face him drawing his own sword. "Do you think this wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" "You threatened my girlfriend, I mean, you threatened Miss Swann. " Jack smirked. "Only a little." "Alrigth, that's it. I'm gonna kick your ass!" The two then proceed to do one of the coolest fight scenes in the movie. At some point Jack notices that there are about ten zillion swords in the workshop. 'Who makes all these?" he asked. "I do!', Will announced proudly, "And I practice with them three hours a day." "Three hours. You need to get yourself a girl mate.", Jack said. "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate I can kill it. And because my beloved is marrying some complete and utter jerk, and because….", Will goes on and on about how much his life sucks for about twenty minutes before concluding, "Because I hate pirates!" Jack stared at Will nervously and took a step backwards. "Right, you need psychological help mate. I think I'd best be going now." He was about to walk out the door when Will did that really cool trick of throwing the sword into the door and locking it. The fighting scene then resumes while the British soldiers who are apparently too stupid to realize there is more than one entrance to the blacksmith's shop start pounding on the locked door. Finally Jack decided that this has gone on long enough and pulled out his pistol. "You cheated.", Will protested angrily. "Pirate.", Jack reminded him, "Now get out of my way." "No, I won't let you escape." Jack sighed in exasperation. "This shot is not meant for you." "Then why are you pointing your gun at me?", Will asked. Jack glared at him and was about to reply when Mr. Brown finally woke up and smashed his empty bottle right over Jack's head. At about the same time Norrington and the soldiers realized that there was another way into the shop. They entered and Norrington thanked Mr. Brown for his help. _This idiot's my competition_, Will thought staring at the Commodore in disbelief. Two soldiers picked up Jack's body to haul him off to prison. Before he left Norrington called back," Gentlemen you will remember to day as the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost got away." As soon as the door shut Mr. Brown passed out again and Will glared angrily. "What am I, the Invisible Man? I never get credit for anything!" 


End file.
